


he

by lemoncardboard8



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncardboard8/pseuds/lemoncardboard8
Summary: he





	he

he is the soul of my heart


End file.
